This Crazy, Supernatural Life
by chocrazychick
Summary: I'm Ellie and I was thirteen when I basically uncovered the greatest lie in the whole world. They exist – they walk among us, and they feed on us. Us being the normal, non-fictional human beings – in a sense – and they being the immortals, the vampires. And that was only the beginning. (Post BD)
1. The Start

I do not own anything but the plot.

Okay, so this is my attempt at full-on romance, but still with supernatural stuff. Wish me luck! :)

So, this is about OC, Ellie, and my most favorite character in this fandom, can you guess who it is? Just think Ellie is played by Ginny Gardner - I do! Because she's so pretty! ;) Well, here goes first chap...

* * *

_Ellie..._

_._

_._

I've always thought of myself as a backwards girl. Taking exams from last to first item. Doing puzzle mazes from finish to start – hey! It's easier that way. And then, you know when they say you see your life, as you die, well, lucky old me has it backwards, too. I see my life even before it happens. Trust me, crazy, but true. I seriously think I came out of my mother feet first!

I am seriously introverted, all shy and quiet in front of people, but extremely loud and talkative inside. I remembered back when I was a child, I was inexplicably happy and excitable, but then, _the accident_ happened. Hope came when I first saw her – Alice. She was truly beautiful; I thought I was going to die and was seeing an angel. She looked like an angel-version Mom; I was so happy I cried the first night I saw her.

That was around the time I tried my hardest to control it – the lack of it was partly because I pretty much jammed it in the back of my mind. I realized I could easily have control when I'm asleep.

I was thirteen, but I had basically uncovered the greatest lie in the whole world. _They_ exist – _they_ walk among us, and _they_ feed on us. _Us _being the normal, non-fictional human beings – in a sense – and _they_ being the immortals, the vampires. Alice was one of them, but she's one of the good kinds – and I love her already. Seeing her meant that I would meet her one day. I just need to prepare for it. Back then she was still attending high school at some remote town in Washington. I need to look that up, though.

About a week after I asked my parents – well my dad and step-mom, Carrie – if I could take baby-sitting jobs. I told them it was so I could afford the projects in school – to afford the plane tickets, in truth. He said, "Go do whatever the hell you want," while she apologetically smiled at me. She asked me one day if I needed any money, but I declined. I can't take her money. It was like taking money from Harvey.

Harvey – my cute, darling little brother – was three. He's the most beautiful thing, and he's the reason why I tolerate living there – that is, until Alice. I smiled at the thought. It's not far, Alice. I'm on my way.

.

.

.

Her mind floated to dreamland as she let the dull sound of the plane engine lull her to sleep.

The night just before her 15th birthday, she had a dream of a native-looking teenage boy smiling warmly at her.

_"Seth" she calls him, and his smile widens. As she was about to reach out her hands to touch him, the scene changes to that with Alice in it._

_Alice was talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words; just then, the glass door opened to a group of burly men hurrying inside. One man caught her attention, Seth, from the first dream – a vision, she has now guessed – who was staring at her. His face was a mixture of shock, and something she quite couldn't place – which was weird since she considered herself a good reader of people's emotions._

And then, she woke up. She immediately packed her things – all the necessary stuff – in a weekender bag. She checked the little jar above her dresser – all her savings – adding to the money Carrie gave her for her birthday; she has enough to last a few weeks plus plane tickets to Washington. She threw it inside her bag, and closed the dresser. She tucked the bag out of plain view – under her bed. She took her school bag and left the house. She waited until her father and stepmom were out of the house to slip back in.

"Why aren't you at school?" Old Claire, their neighbor who babysits her brother, asked, appearing behind her.

"I left something in my room!" she shouted, as she ran upstairs. The old woman shrugged in response.

After throwing her weekender bag outside her window, she ran to her brother, who was playing in front of the TV.

Her three-year old brother ran at her tackling her to the sofa "Ellie!" he shouted.

She hugged him tightly, "I can't play with you anymore, Harvey," she whispered, wary that Old Claire was still inside the house somewhere.

"Why?" he whined.

"Just take care of yourself, okay? I'll see you again, I promise. I love you baby!" she kissed him on the cheeks and looked at him intently. _I'll miss you._

After that, she left that house, forever.

In an hour she was sitting outside the airport waiting patiently for the ride taking her to her future. It was, surprisingly, easy to find a flight as a chance passenger, and if you have the same skills as her.

.

.

.

_I'm on my way._


	2. I'm Here

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

_Still Ellie_

_._

_._

_._

It took her almost a day to get to Forks. During her trip, she focused more on Seth and Alice; knowing the people around them and their own story. She learned about the Quileute, the vampires, Bella, Jacob, Leah, Harry Clearwater, Renesmee, and many others.

When she arrived at Forks, she immediately felt the cool wind under her green summer dress – she got there just in time for the rainy season.

_'I'm underdressed for the weather',_ she thought with a sigh.

Without any plan or research, she went to Washington to find her _future_. She was not able to see the normally rainy/cold weather in Forks until she was on the plane going there. Putting on her trench coat, she walked towards the parking at the end of the airport.

Expecting a delivery truck heading to Forks, she waited outside the shop and managed to convince the passing truck driver to let her hitch.

They got to the town a little late, so she asked to be dropped off the nearest inn. She had to share a room with two female campers. She smiled politely as they tried to engage her in a conversation. But her, the ever social one – note the sarcasm – slept off the night ignoring the noises from their conversation.

On her first morning, she sets out to the Cullen's.

She sees a pick-up truck parked outside the inn. After a cup of coffee and a few stories over breakfast, she was now on the pick-up's passenger seat heading north of the town. She was dropped off on the edge of the forest.

"This part has no establishments within 5 kilometers, are you going to be hunting?" the driver asked as she was alighting.

"Of course not, just hiking."

But her answer earned her a head-to-toe look from the driver. She was wearing a plain white shirt on jeans and ballet flats, who was gonna hike like that?

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone?" the driver said.

"Yup! Thanks for the ride, Eddie!" she answered through the passenger seat window.

She walks into the forest – the path she has memorized a thousand times over. She had never been known to be a lost wanderer – thanks to her skill, of course.

"Hello, Edward," she repeated inside her head. She knew Edward would first notice her, so she reached out to him first. She waited for Edward to go out and talk to her, "I'd like to talk."

* * *

NOTE: This is the conversation between Edward and Ellie as Ellie sees a future where Edward utters the words. For Edward, it is as if she can read his mind.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Don't be alarmed. As you can smell, I am human, in every aspect."

"Not with how you're doing this."

"Let's just say, I got a little gift from a certain ancestor." Just then Alice's face appeared in her mind.

"Alice!"

"Yes."

"How can you read my mind?"

"It's not exactly mind reading – the way you're used to, at least."

"Are you going to explain it to me?"

"Yes, but I think introductions are needed. My name is Ellie – Mary Elise Spencer. My Mom said she named me after great grandma Alice," Edward couldn't help but grin at that, "I also have her special ability of seeing the future."

"Speaking of that, isn't she supposed to be seeing you right now? Or haven't you decided to introduce yourself just yet?"

"There's a complication on that part, I guess." Then, another scene from her dream appears.

"Another imprint?"

She nodded – though he can't see it – in response, "my future is tied to a wolf, so she won't clearly see me in her visions. Maybe she'll see someone visiting, but no more, I guess."

"Alice might not be too happy about that."

"But that future is set in stone, I may be able to delay it, but it will happen eventually. Unless maybe I forever will avoid Seth or die before we meet."

"You're going to give Alice headaches, I'm sure of it. Not good ideas, by the way."

"I know, just stating options. Do you think it's not a good idea to reveal myself to her? I've seen her welcoming me, but the visions stopped there unless she decides to take me in or not."

"I think she will be very happy to see you. But I can't say for sure how she'll decide that. Don't you have your own family?"

"A story for another time. I'll explain now how I'm doing this."

"You're using your ability to see the future, aren't you?"

"Yes. Basically I can only see what you'll say when you decide to speak them. You're thoughts remain yours."

"Alice sometimes does that. Let's go?"

"Yeah, I just needed to buy some time, and a mediator, if you were interested. It would have been weird to just step in without warning."

"So this is warning, I assume." He started walking towards the door.

"We're going to have an exciting future together," she smiled as she took her first step towards the house.

.

.

.

* * *

So how was it? Short? :p

It's just the start, but I'm planning on posting two more before I go on vacation! :)

I hope you like it!

.

Lovelots!

Mimi


	3. Alice, At Last!

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

She stopped in front of the door. On the other side, the vampires in the room were expectantly staring at it. It was weird for Edward to run off without a word – even to Bella – like that. When they turned to Alice, she couldn't see who was coming; maybe it was a wolf. But then, Edward wouldn't go off alone, unless it was something urgent. Then, they noticed the scent – some heads turned to Jasper, who just shook his head, indicating he's okay – it was undoubtedly human.

The silence was broken when Edward opened it and returned with a smile, "we have an interesting visitor."

A girl – wearing a sweet smile – entered the room just behind him. She looked a bit tense and she avoided eye contact.

"Everyone, this is Ellie," Edward said as the girl caught up to him.

"You probably know everyone, but…" he said turning to Ellie, and then motioned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle. Esme. Rose. Emmett. My gorgeous wife, Bella." Ellie giggled at this, "and my wonderful daughter, Renesmee. Jasper." He introduced everyone and stopped by Alice.

"And of course, Alice."

The girl's eyes lit up at facing Alice, to everyone's confusion.

"Hi!" she said breathlessly; her smile never leaving her face.

"Hi, there!" Alice replied, kind of hesitantly. She was confused because she was trying to see where the conversation was going, but she couldn't.

"I am Mary Elise Spencer, daughter of Mary Tomas-Spencer," she steps closer, slowly, to Alice at each word, "granddaughter of Felicia Brandon-Tomas, who was _your_ niece's daughter," she finished, teary-eyed.

Alice gasped from shock, and looked at Edward, who was just smiling warmly at them. She saw him speak even before he did, "you found your family."

Ellie was wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just…" she took in a deep breath to calm herself, "I've seen this over and over, but I didn't think it'd be this emotional." She smiled widely as Alice turned her attention back to her, "I'm so excited to finally see you."

Before she could say any more, Alice has taken her into a hug.

"I-I can't believe this! I found you! – I mean, you found me," Ellie could feel Alice's happiness at seeing her. "Let me look at you again," Alice said, before she broke the hug and stared closely at the young girl "oh, you're so beautiful." Alice enveloped her into another hug.

"But how?" Alice finally asked when they all got settled.

"I," she started, a bit nervous, "kind of have the same thing as you before. The visions."

Alice's eyes widened.

"That's how I got here. I sort of saw you, and then kept track. I was saving up from babysitting and my allowance so I could buy a ticket to here." Ellie.

"For a human, you're pretty brave, kid." Emmett.

She gave him a small smile, "it helps that I can see things before they happen, though. I was so thankful you decided to stay here a bit longer. I wouldn't have that much money if you were farther."

"Another point for Jake," Bella commented, remembering that fate-changing day when her father discovered Jake was a werewolf, that she had a (adopted) daughter, and that her appearance has drastically changed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ellie replied smiling to herself.

"So, you know what happened?"

"Well, some of it, at least. I was aware of many different possibilities. I almost called you just so I can convince you to stay a bit longer so I could go here. But that would've been a shock." Ellie.

Some just nodded in agreement.

"Oh my Gosh!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. "Have you eaten, yet?" she asked her new-found relative, who just shook her head in response. "I'm going to prepare you a scrumptious meal," Alice said as she skipped to the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Esme followed.

"Wait, I think you'll need to prepare a bit more food," Ellie told the two.

Edward laughed out of the blue, making everyone – except Ellie – look at him.

"Seems like we're having more visitors," eh explained simply.

"Strange, why didn't I see that?" Alice just shrugged and continued her walk to the kitchen.


	4. Meeting Him

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

_Ellie's POV_

.

.

.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed as they were setting up the table, "that's why I couldn't see them coming, stupid dogs and their abnormal genes."

"Dogs?" I asked, as I was helping Alice set the table. She looked at me with confusion, perhaps noticing the slight tremble in my voice.

"She means wolves, honey," Esme corrected.

"You saw Jake, right? Then, do you already know what he is?" Bella asked from across the room.

I just gave a small nod, and continued my work; I focused all my attention onto this task. '_Plate, fork, knife. Next. Plate, fork, knife. Next...' _I recited within my mind. Somehow, surprisingly, it was dulling up my mind - _and_ memories.

"Anyway, I think you might be more skilled than I am if you were able to see them visiting," Alice added; thankfully, she had overlooked my earlier slip up.

Edward snickered, and I just looked at her with an awkward smile. '_Right, how do I explain this to her?' _I was still trying to think about how to open up the topic.

I knew Alice was about to ask what was going on, but lucky for me, Jacob ran through the door, catching all our attention.

"Just in time, Jacob. Is it only you today?" Esme asked as she gestured for him to come to the dining table.

But Edward spoke first, "tell Embry and Seth to come in," at the mention of Seth's name, I, unconsciously, straightened my body, which did not go unnoticed by Alice, "don't mind Ellie being here, I think you would all love to meet her." Edward turned to Ellie meaningfully.

He just nodded and went back outside to call his friends as Alice asked, "Edward is smiling strangely; what's going on?"

"Alice, there's something else you need to know," I was about to explain, but the door opened to reveal the three wolves casually walking towards the dining area.

My eyes - attention, mind, you get it - however, were glued to Seth, who was still behind Jacob as they walked. I"d replayed this encounter in my head many times; I realized the sensations I felt in my dreams were exactly what I was feeling at this moment. It was too tempting to slap myself just to make sure it wasn't one of those visions replaying in my head, but that would really ruin the moment. And _that_ would me look like a fool in front of him.

As my eyes landed on his, I felt her world slow down, and saw nothing but the dark eyes staring straight at me. I was feeling that much attraction towards him; I wonder how much more it is for the wolf who imprinted. Here he is – finally – one of the reasons I practically left home. I knew as soon as I saw him in my visions that I'll find the happiness I've sought for forever. With a sigh, I let myself smile at the thought – '_I'm going to love it here_.'

Overwhelming warmth filled me as we looked at each other. O almost had to remind myself how to breathe.

_'Tia'_

Just then, a name appeared in my mind, causing me to – reluctantly – break eye contact. I fought the sadness I felt upon thinking of that name and looked at Alice, whose mouth hung open.

"Jake," I heard Seth weakly called. Worried, Jacob went to his friend's side to check what's wrong, "It's her. I found _her_," the younger wolf added. The other two wolves, who were still silent, seemed to understand.

"You needed to know _that_," I said almost in the same time, as I looked at Alice.

"No way!" Alice replied. Her voice was a little louder than normal.

Of course she would freak out. But looking at her now she's taking it better than I had imagined. I couldn't fight a small smile a I thought, '_she'll eventually accept this. She's liked Seth from the start, anyway.' _I went back to looking at Seth, not really paying attention to what Edward was saying. They were in front of me now. I have to remind myself to thank Edward later for this. He looked confusedly at Edward at one point – and I almost fainted at his cute little frown! How could someone I just met make me feel like this, seriously, how warped is my world right now? I coughed hoping to get his attention back – and was successful at that. I felt my smile widen.

I let myself smile until I noticed him being dragged back outside by his friends.

"You know it's not helping that you're acting like that," Edward said when the three wolves were out of earshot, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I felt my cheeks heat up. It wasn't like I was doing it on purpose. I've been so excited to see Seth, that I wasn't able to introduce myself properly earlier. I was lucky Edward was even helping me.

"I owe that kid big time," he muttered.

"Okay, _now_ that I have you back, can you explain to me what just happened?" Alice demanded.

I saw Edward's lips twitching – probably trying to suppress a mocking smile at Alice.

"I told you I have seen you in my visions, right?"

She just nodded, so I continued, "not long after, I also started to see visions of _him_. I was confused at first. But as I try to focus on him, I learned about them – the wolves, their story, imprinting, even _his_ family."

"You knew this would happen, _of course_" the last two words she said in a barely audible whisper. Alice crossed her arms, "well I'm not handing you over to them."

"Alice," Edward interrupted, "it's pretty clear from what happened earlier that she wants him, too."

I looked away in embarrassment – not that it wasn't true. I do – I really do. But it still feels a bit weird for someone you just met – maybe even weirder since it's someone I've never met but dreamed about.

Alice was about to protest, so I cut in, "I," I still felt my cheeks burning, "do not deny that fact, but that doesn't mean I want to spend less time with you, Alice."

With that, she smiled brightly at me, and pulled me into a hug. She was hard and cold, but it gave me a warm feeling – so much similar to that feeling with my mother I missed so much. What would she have said if she were here right now? She'd probably have a heart attack.

"Alright, I just had an idea of where we're going today," she sounded like someone up to no good.

Edward laughed, making Alice look at him.

"What?" she said, but she looked focused on something else, "she figured it out my plan, didn't she?" Oh.

"At least we know she takes from you," Edward replied smiling at me.

I smiled back – that made me really happy. Thanks, Edward.

"She really adores you, Alice. You should be happy," he said before going back to his wife.

I, on the other hand, feeling that familiar burn in my cheeks, buried my face on Alice's chest.


	5. Meeting Her

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

.

.

.

"They have a visitor," Embry said. He was always the observant one.

"Yeah," Jake replied not really caring. He just walked forward, while Embry and I had stopped.

I had to take in a deep breath to notice that there was actually a different – attractive – smell in the house. I was never one to pay attention, really. But the new smell got me curious. It was different – not one of them, not like Nessie, just a human. Not that it was just an ordinary human – it was in a house full of vampires for crying out loud. But I really wanted to go with Jake, take a peek on the new one. But we might frighten it by going inside – not like it stops Jake from going. Who could stop him if we're talking about Nessie – oh! crap, I meant Renesmee. Sorry, Edward – force of habit. We always hear it from Jake – of course it'll eventually rub off on us. Please don't tell Bella – she'll flip.

Jake's inside the house now. I looked at Embry, silently wondering if we should go back. I don't think Jake needs our help anyway. I glanced back at house – towards that interesting scent. What am I thinking? It's not like I smell food or anything – but when I think about it I do smell food. They were cooking! The thought made my mouth water. Now I really want to follow Jake.

With that thought, Jake reappeared by the door motioning for us to go there. Excitedly, I looked at Embry – he still looked conflicted. But what the hell? I get to see the interesting visitor and, if I'm lucky, get to eat, too! I swear for creatures who don't eat, they cook really – really, really – delicious food.

As we stepped into the house, I heard Alice and Edward talking to someone. When _she _spoke, I immediately forgot about my grumbling stomach. I was walking behind Jake – well I got kind of shy remembering Edward could read our minds and all I was thinking was eating their food. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirking at me. I was correct, aren't I? But the embarrassment didn't hit me as I expected, because I had something else occupying my mind right now.

_Her_

Ever so slowly, I let Jake walk forward until I got the chance to peek at her. Well, 'peeking' isn't actually the correct word. As soon as I looked up and met blue eyes my heart and mind stopped altogether. I couldn't move, I almost forgot how to breathe. Suddenly, everything that happened in my life, everything I am – all the sadness, happiness, hardships – all seemed to make sense. Everything was for this moment – this single moment – my past, present, and future. The highlight of my life story – meeting her. It all felt so natural like I was expecting it – have been waiting for it all my life.

One second the Earth just contained me and her, in another, I was suddenly self-conscious. I was standing there – staring at her! I bet I had my mouth open to complete the look of a complete idiot. I breathed deeply, hoping to calm myself – oh God, I think I could just die right now. But I spoke too soon! She smiled at me; her small smile, a little unsure, but when she saw me, her smile grew wide. This is where I'd die – I just know it. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. Dug dug dug dug dug. But all I could think about was _that _smile. I felt the pull – that familiar pull I've only known in another's memory. I should have recognized it earlier, or seen the signs. But that doesn't matter – in my eyes, she's all that matters. I opened my mouth again, trying to say something – anything. _You're beautiful; you're my sun; Hello, I'm in love with you_ – all of these seem not good ideas, though true.

Father in heaven, if she's the one you sent to be my guardian angel, then I will never do anything evil for the rest of my life, just so I could go with her to heaven.

Sadly – painfully – she frowned a little, before looking away. I had to stop myself from crossing the room and holding her face. I wanted to tell her it's alright and I'll deal with anything that makes her sad. She looked at Alice and said something, which I wasn't able to understand. I was still blown away – too mesmerized to comprehend anything.

I felt Embry elbow me – making me fall back down to Earth. Realization hit me as soon as he did. "Jake," I whispered, I doubted my voice, "It's her. I found _her_," I told them, my eyes never leaving her face. At the corner of my eyes, I saw them look at each other with a nod of understanding. Surely, Jake would understand what I'm saying. I sighed audibly, failing to get her eyes back to me. That's when I heard Alice shout.

"No way!"

Jake jumped in front me. Maybe he thought Alice would attack me, as did Bella when she found out about Jake and Nessie – oops! Renesmee.

But she didn't. She just stared wide eyed at me – pissed, but definitely not angry. I sighed in relief – like it was the approval I was waiting for.

"Don't look so relieved, young man!" she pointed at me as she shouted, "I only got her today, and you're already claiming her! That's not fair! That's why I can't see her future. Ugh! Stupid wolves and their imprinting."

I was kind of lost with her ramblings, but one thing registered in my mind. Alice was already giving it away – my imprinting. I didn't even had the chance to explain it to her so she wouldn't freak out. I frowned at the thought. I did notice Alice stopped talking, but it was Edward who was walking towards me now.

"Don't worry, Seth," he said patting my back, "come here. Someone's been waiting for you."

Though confused, I followed him. I'm going to meet her – I couldn't suppress a grin from the excitement, which was probably why Alice groaned as I passed her.

"Seth, her name is Ellie. She's Alice's descendant."

"Great granddaughter," she answered with a smile.

Her voice – I just couldn't get over it. I wanted her to talk more – I'd listen to it forever.

Edward snickered, obviously from my thoughts, "stop it, Seth. Now, you're just weirding me out."

I, reluctantly turned to him, wasn't Jake always here? Jake was incredibly more cheesy when he was thinking of Renesmee.

He actually frowned at me, "I choose to tune him out."

I heard someone snicker behind us – probably Jake.

A small cough earned my – full – attention. Looking back at the beauty in front of me – she was smiling again – I grinned in return, seeing the happiness clearly reflected in her eyes. _Enchanting_.

"Okay, kid, stop reporting everything you're seeing," Edward said, but I just nodded, unable to take my eyes off hers.

He groaned, feeling frustrated, I suppose, at my lack of reaction.

"Got that right."

"Edward," _she_ spoke again, in a melodious voice – I didn't even know that word can be used to describe a human's voice. It was impossible, vampires were the only ones who should sound and look perfect to ordinary humans. But her standing right there, heart beating, and an angelic smile on her made me doubt that earlier belief.

"She has the same gift as Alice – not as strong, but still spot on."

My face must show extreme confusion right now, because she let out a breathy laugh, which I don't mind because I felt uplifted as soon as I heard it.

Wow. I'd always thought imprinting was a scary thing – like being hypnotized and losing yourself or something. I never thought it was like this – so much happiness, I don't care about anything else but her right now.

"I think we should let him recover before we explain," Edward talked again, but it was not directed to me, "why don't we let Alice talk with him. Maybe he'll snap out of it." He had a slight edge to his words now.

"Wait!" Jake interrupted, "let me talk to the kid, okay. We'll come back when he's…" he looked at me weirdly, "sort of sane."

"As sane as _Seth_ could be," Embry added, laughing while they dragged me away.

I hesitantly let myself be pulled; maybe they were right, I was too out of it to talk to them – to her – just yet.

"Okay, kid," Jake said sternly stepping in front of me, "here's what you're going to do."

I dimly noted the things Jake was telling me – about balancing something, not getting too lost, controlling and stuff. I was focused on counting – counting the seconds until I finally see her again. So this is how it feels like. I'm literally a few steps away, but I feel really, really impatient. It's like holding your breath – you count a little too fast in the hopes that time itself would follow your counting so you could finally breathe again. So I could finally see her again. Over a minute. I'm getting agitated. I didn't know when I started tapping my foot. I haven't even said 'hello', yet!

"Stop it Seth!" Jake reprimanded me, "I know how it feels, trust me. But you have to remember that if you can't control yourself, you might lose her, okay?"

"Yeah, man, if we need to be really careful before, _you_ have to be extra from now on," Embry joined in.

All my thoughts stopped when I heard about losing her – I just couldn't imagine it. How will I survive if I can't breathe again – if I can't see her again?

Jake must have sensed my anxiety, because he ran his hand on my hair – like a kid. I groaned. "Hey stop it Jake! I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh yeah? You sound like one to me." That got even Embry laughing with him.

I rolled my eyes, but I know what he was doing – and it was working, I don't need to think about those stuff. I just need to focus on her – find the right balance. Not too overprotective to freak her out, but not too lenient that I always lose my sanity worrying over her.

* * *

Woohooo! This would be the last for this week. I"ll try to update next weekend, if not, the week after that.

Thanks to all you cool people who took the time to read and review my work! Love you all! :*

Mimi


	6. Issues, Decisions

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

*Ellie*

.

.

Seth and the others came back, laughing amongst themselves. That's good – Seth looked more relaxed than earlier. He saw me looking at him, again, but I couldn't look away – even though I know I had that stupid blush on my face again. I just get captured by his presence – was it positivity, or the warmth radiating from him? Whatever it was, I get sucked in it – losing myself in that moment.

"Enough of the stare session. I think we're ready to talk," Jake said interrupting the silence.

"Hmph!" Alice.

I just smiled at her reaction, "Hello again. My name is Mary Elise Spencer. I'm Alice's great granddaughter – biologically."

.

*Seth*

.

.

Jacob looked back and forth between Alice and Ellie, "you don't look alike."

"My mother does! She said I kind of look like Alice, too. I have a picture," she shuffled inside her bag. I smiled as I saw her face light up when she found what she was looking for, "here!" she brightly declared, "it's her old photo."

Jacob took the old photograph in his hands and scrunched his eyebrows together, but before he could talk, I looked straight at him. He seemed to have been distracted by my stare, so he raised his brow at me.

"I can see it," I said looking back at Ellie, "when you look at her long enough, you'll see they kind of look alike."

She blushed as I finished. As soon as I felt their eyes on me, I quickly waved my hands, "N-Not that I was staring at you – I just… noticed."

I heard a scoff, a snicker, a click of a tongue, because I was trying to avoid looking at anyone. Could I possibly get any hotter?

"Real smooth, Seth," I heard Jake comment from behind me.

"Yeah," followed by Embry's laughing, "'cause _smooth's _Seth's middle name."

I'm glad I have my friends to support me. Thanks a lot.

.

*Ellie*

.

.

Laughing lightly at their antics, I continued, "I kind of have the same skill as Alice, too – seeing the future. I'm not really good at it, though. It's still a bit weak, and unreliable."

"You being here doesn't make it unreliable to me," Alice defended.

I smiled – I really love her.

"What does that mean?" Seth.

"Alice lost her memory as she started this life – her current life," Carlisle explained.

"So I became curious of my past. I've been trying to track my family members. We found them; but I can't just walk up to them and say, 'Hey, I'm your grandma Alice. I'm a vampire so I look young and don't worry I won't eat you.'"

"It was Ellie who saw Alice in a vision. She was still very young then," Edward added.

"When I was sure – and ready – I packed my bags and left home to go look for Alice," I finished. I noticed Seth smiling at me – his eyes a little unfocused, looking like he was thinking of something else. I continued, before we start another 'stare session', "I also saw _you_," I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at his boyish grin as I addressed him.

"In short, she already knows about the imprinting, the wolves, and well, about _you_," Alice finished, probably getting impatient from all the 'stare breaks' in my story.

"Wow! Well, that made things easier," I heard Jacob mutter.

.

Normal POV

.

.

_Well, there goes my excuse of talking to her. _Seth thought sadly.

_I need a favor, Edward,_ Ellie thought trying not to look at Edward.

As soon as she finished explaining, Edward nodded. Ellie smiled at him, before facing Alice.

"Um, Alice, I actually wanted to go around town today. Is that okay?"

"Oh, honey – "

"I'll take her!" Seth volunteered – raising his hand up to prove his willingness.

"How about, no? Seth, Ellie just got here. She still needs to rest, let's all go tomorrow."

"Let them, Alice." Alice was about to protest, but Edward gave him a look. Alice figured he had something to tell her, so, reluctantly, she agreed.

"I promise I'll keep her safe," Seth said. Jake and Embry laughed at his over-eagerness. He couldn't contain the joy in his heart for the opportunity of talking with her.

Alice was left staring at Seth's and Ellie's direction.

She frowned before turning to Edward, "Now, talk."

Edward sighed before setting Nessie on the floor, who ran to Jacob in glee. "She just needs to clear things up with Seth."

"But we haven't had the time to catch up, yet."

"She's trying to resolve the issues with her coming into the picture," Edward smiled at Alice, reassuring her, "and if I may say, she takes on you a lot – especially on trying to solve everything at the same time."

"What issues?" Bella couldn't resist not cutting in.

"Alice has to decide if she would take her in or not." Edward

"Of course she'll take her in, she's Alice's family – and I don't mean like us – but her biological family." Bella

"But there are risks being with us, for humans, you should know that of all people." Edward

"Carlisle, I…"Alice

"Alice, we will gladly accept your decision." Carlisle

"As in the past, I will trust and follow your decision – even if you can't see what future we will face." Jasper

"Wait, we're all here letting Alice decide for the kid, we don't even know if she's willing to stay. Where's her family?" Rose

"She does want to be with Alice. She predicted it would be harder for Alice to decide if she were here."

"But Rose is right; doesn't she have family who'll worry about her?" Esme

"Edward?" Alice asked when Edward couldn't answer.

"I don't know the whole story, yet. But I don't think she'll be returning from where she came from for now." Edward

"Your family just loves complicated situations." Jacob

"I want to," Alice said, more to herself.

"Alice, dear, I can have her papers arranged. We can say we adopted another daughter, we can say she's your relative. You just have to say it," Carlisle comforted.

"I think the struggle will be the fact that she's an imprint. We already have Jake trying hard not to let us go, but Seth and Ellie?" Bella.

"We can stay here for at least one more year. After that, the four of them would have to decide on what to do," Carlisle.

"Wait, our daughter is still young. We have to decide for her, right?" Bella.

"Bella, love, that's for another discussion, for now, let Alice have her decision." Edward.

"Alright, isn't anyone actually thinking here? What about the risks? We had Bella almost killed a few dozen times when she was human – and she wasn't even living with us, then. Living with us is dangerous." Rose.

"We can protect her," Jake cut in, seemingly challenging Rose.

"So can we," she defended.

"Then there's no argument in that," Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. Rose huffed in defeat.

"Alice?" Esme, who was keeping quiet, stood by Alice's side and rubbed her shoulders.

"She's made a decision," Edward reported.

"Yes, Edward. We'll take her in, but the final decision will be hers. We would tell her everything, the risks, the problem with the imprinting and us moving away. We will let her decide, then. But she'll know that I am willing to take her and protect her," Alice answered with a content smile.


	7. Tia

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

_What was so important that they had to get so far_, Jacob thought, frustrated when he lost track of Seth.

Edward, answering the unspoken question, turned to Jacob, "You already know about Ellie's ability of foresight. Jacob, she already knows about _Tia_."

Alice looked at Jacob, who seemed worried.

"Who's Tia?" It was Bella's turn to ask.

"Uh, I-I think I should go now," Jacob said as he returned Nessie to her mom. He tapped Embry's shoulder signaling the other wolf to follow him outside.

"He'll be there in a minute," Edward said.

With a nod, Jacob started running to the door, with Embry just behind.

"Wait!" Bella was about to stop him, but Jacob and Embry were already gone from the house.

"Edward," Alice spoke again with a little warning in her tone.

"Tia is a girl from Seth's class," he started, "and they just got together a few days ago."

.

.

**Seth and Ellie**

.

When they were far enough from the Cullen's house, Ellie grabbed his arm making him stop walking.

"Can you take me somewhere scenic?" she asked excitedly.

"I know just the place." With that, he took her hands and carried her up the mountain. She was silent, probably unsure of how to start a conversation with him – someone who she just met and claimed to have fallen in love with her.

Her smile. He could probably stare at her all day. Back when he was tagging along with friends and their objects of imprint, he would sometimes wonder if the things they do or say are effect of the imprinting. But right now, he decided, it was never a "forced" thing – imprinting – their genes just helped them identify who was their fated partner without the awkwardness and hesitations humans usually do. If he were a normal human, he'd fall in love with her still, his blood just showed him the shortcut.

They arrived at his favorite place. It was high up in the mountains, if you walk a little closer to the cliff, you'll see Forks – mostly tall trees covered in fog – from down below, and the sun, partly covered by clouds.

"It's beautiful Seth," Ellie stated in awe, "thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it!" He grinned.

She closed her eyes as the wind passed them. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Seth," but her calm face was replaced by a sad one as soon as she opened her eyes.

She walked towards a log, her back facing him, and sat on it. He didn't wait for an invitation and sat right next to her, worry etched on his face.

"I know about Tia."

And his world stopped turning. _No way_, he thought. Tia, of course. He had Tia. And _she _knew about it.

"I've seen her in my visions," she continued, still looking forward.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, for the lack of any other thing to say.

"No! It's not your fault. _I _knew about it, and yet…" she stopped to look at him, he frowned at the sadness he saw in them, "and yet, I still went to see you."

Seth grabbed her hand to comfort her, as she started talking again, "It's very selfish of me, and I'm sorry, I'm making this hard for you."

"You weren't," he assured her, squeezing her hand a little bit, "I-I'm going to handle this. Let me handle it. So don't be so sad."

"And you don't have to punish yourself for it, too," she said with a small smile, as she caressed his face.

He was now lost in her eyes. He didn't know how long they were staring at each other, but he didn't mind. It was not until Ellie stood up and looked over the cliff that he realized what he was doing.

"You'll take me around La Push when everything's okay, promise?" she smiled sweetly as she asked.

"Promise," he answered in a daze.

She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly, as if she already sees them walking on the beach of La Push.

"Do you see it?" he asked out of curiosity. It was weird being with someone who can see glimpses of the future – it was cool, and awesome – but when he thinks about it, it should be hard. He couldn't even tell his dreams from reality sometimes.

"No, just imagining it. It all depends on yours and Tia's decision now," she turned around to look at him again, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You don't have to restrict yourself on my account," he answered guiltily. She doesn't have to hide. An amazing person like her doesn't deserve to be kept in.

"Seth," she sighed before continuing, "I can't really handle confrontations very well. If I see her, I f we see each other, I don't know, I might freak her out – I might make it worse. And then there's the matter of your brothers – and sister."

"You're overthinking," he chuckled lightly, as his hands reached for her forehead, wrinkled in frustration.

"It runs in my blood," she shrugged, and then, she laughed with him.

.

.

.

The two arrived at the Cullens' house smiling at each other. They were surprised when they saw Jake and Embry outside.

"Hey Seth, man, we gotta run," Jacob spoke first.

"Right now, Jake? But, Ellie…" Seth started.

"Sorry, Ellie, we really gotta go," Jake cut the younger wolf.

Seth looked at Ellie beside him; she was looking at the other two weirdly, before answering "okay!"

With a defeated sigh, he nodded and followed his friends back.

The three were still running when Jake spoke, "so little Seth had imprinted," with a playful smile on his face.

"Shut up, Jake," Seth shoved his idol in embarrassment. But the larger one only moved a foot from the impact.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, but after a few seconds, "so, how'd it go?"

"Freaking awesome!" Seth couldn't contain a shout from his excitement.

"Aw, Jake, make him shut up," Embry said, shaking his head, but smiling at the two.

The two imprinted wolves were laughing, when Embry decided to open up the apparently taboo topic.

"What about Ti-" Embry was not able to continue what he was about to say because Jacob elbowed him. The two looked at Seth, who's smile disappeared.

Tia, beautiful Tia. He really did like Tia. She has been a classmate since middle school. She's a good friend and she knows about the pack. Tia is Jared's little sister. She's kind and optimistic, and has a very great smile, and most of all she understands him – his situation.

They knew about the imprinting. But he saw every girl in the rez, and even in the town. None of them forced him to imprint, so he guessed that he was one of those few who would never do. And he liked Tia very much, too. It took him a few weeks to decide to pursue her just because of that stupid tribe thing – which doesn't seem so stupid right now.

Jared would seriously have his sandy-colored butt. It was just a few days ago that they were excitedly talking about the trip to the beach. Jared was against him and Tia going out at first, but he loved his sister so much, he had no choice but to give in to her.

Maybe he should have listened to Leah and waited patiently. Maybe then, he wouldn't have to break a girl's heart – Tia's heart.

Somehow, even just a little, it reminded him of his sister.


	8. Imprinted

I do not own anything but the plot

* * *

**At the Cullens…**

"Hey, Alice," Ellie called out, she had spent the hour unpacking and entertaining Alice and her questions, "I was wondering, could you teach me how to cook?"

Ellie laughed at Alice's happy grin, "I know a few things like eggs, rice, and well, eggs," she added.

Alice happily skipped to her, "of course I will. I'm so excited! It's our first activity together."

"Yeah, of course, not including the unpacking, the tour of the house, dress up… yeah, your first activity together," Bella commented coming out behind Alice.

Ellie laughed, shaking her head, as she followed Alice to the kitchen. It would seem they were starting right then.

"Why'd you suddenly take interest in cooking?" Alice asked as she pushed the ON switch of the kitchen television. The food channel was on, "perfect," she clasped her hands together, and then looked at Ellie.

Alice was expecting for an answer. Ellie suddenly decided to get busy in looking through the tablewares. _Suspicious_, Alice asked again, "why, Ellie?"

"Uhm…" the young one trailed off, "uhm," she tried again, a sheepish smile broke out her face just before she answered, "it's just… Seth will confront Jared, and then Tia about, you know…" she hesitantly placed her hand on both her shoulders; talking about herself. When she looked at Alice again, she was met by the older woman's smirk, "I thought I'd cook for him, you know, to cheer him up a bit."

Alice rolled her eyes at her, "Ellie, I know you like him and all," Ellie flushed at her words, "but, seriously?"

"Okay, okay. Alice, remember, first activity together," she answered waving the spatula – the one thing her hand can easily reach at the time – in front of her.

Alice smiled playfully and started their work.

* * *

**At Sam's…**

"You didn't." Seth was met by Jared even before the three could enter the house.

Jared's serious face – which used to be full of playful teasing – and his raging stare made Seth realize what he meant. "I'm sorry, Jared," Seth stepped forward, hoping Jared could see the sincerity in his apology.

"You!" Jared shouted before plunging towards the younger wolf.

"Stop it, Jared. You know he can't control it!" Jake was trying to push back Jared together with Embry, while Seth only stared at Jared's hands gripping his shirt. They were like this when everybody else arrived.

"But, what about my sister?! We all knew this would happen. I told you! I told you many times!" Jared was still shouting, but Jake and Embry were able to successfully pull him off of Seth.

"I know; it's my fault," Seth replied weakly, still unable to look Jared in the eyes.

"Do you think admitting you're at fault would make things better?" Jared was already convulsing in anger.

"Try to cool down first, Jared," it was Sam's turn to convince him to calm down.

"So what happens to her, huh? You just dump her and you continue to be happy?" But Jared ignored the people pulling him back, but focused on staring angrily at Seth. He couldn't think of anything but her sister's smiles, her excitement over the beach trip this weekend, her determined face when she convinced him of her feelings for Seth. And now… this bastard's just throwing her away. He couldn't even think of what face she'll make once she hears this. _This is crazy!_ His baby sister shouldn't be hurt like this. Not like this. No one will hurt his little sister – ever. With that thought, he regained more energy to push forward and beat the shit out of this idiot. That same idiot who's about to turn his sister's happy world upside down.

"Stop it, Jared!" Leah shouted. She was standing in front of Seth now. Jared didn't even notice when she arrived until she shouted.

"No! You of all people should understand this." Leah should understand. She went through all that pain. All of them knew it, they could only think of it, see it in their heads through her memories. But they can never know how it felt – and his little sister won't either.

"Jared, I'm warning you!"

"No! I won't let Tia suffer like Leah did!"

"JARED STOP!" Sam shouted in that heavy voice the Alpha's can only use. He kneeled succumbing from the weight of the command and his emotions.

"I knew what my brother did could hurt your sister. I'm not saying I agreed with their decisions, too. But I won't let you hurt him in any way. He's still my brother."

"But you'll let him hurt my sister," Jared answered helplessly.

"It won't be easy for him, too!" Leah defended, but she was pulled back by Seth.

"I'm going to accept anything – your anger, your hate – whatever. I caused this, and I'm going to answer for it," Seth said walking closer – slowly – to Jared who was still slumped to the ground.

He clenched his hands in anger; this little kid thinks it'll take only that when he decides to tear Tia's heart apart. "Jared…" he heard his name called in a breath. It was Kim. It was enough for him to back down – for now – he wouldn't ever want to lose it while Kim was there.

"I'm sorry…" Seth apologized to the group when Jared and Kim had gone, "for all the commotion."

"Why don't we go inside for now?" Emily – dear old Emily – was the only one who answered.

.

.

.

He got a mixture of responses when everything was revealed by Jake; but all his mind was on Tia – and Jared. He can't think of any way to tell Tia of what happened. Just then, he received a phone call from Tia. He took in a deep breath before answering.

He, then, heard Tia's worried voice, "hey, do you know what's happening with Jared? He came home angry, but when I tried and talked to him about it, he just hugged me tight. I'm not sure what's happening exactly, would you know?"

So Jared didn't tell her, yet. "Tia… give me a few minutes, I'll go to you." He decided, since it was a mess he created, he should be the one facing it head on. He ran, because he knew it would be faster, to Tia's. He had to get there before he – or Jared – changes his mind.

"Is he in trouble?" Tia was still worried when he arrived.

"No, he's fine," he reassured her.

"Oh, good. I was afraid since Jared doesn't really act like that. I even thought he got Kim pregnant."

"It's not him, Tia…"

"What's wrong?" It was weird for her; Seth had been serious since he came – even when she talked to him on the phone. But, it was Seth – he was rarely, if not, never, this serious. He was a bundle of joy, and always had smiles for everyone – and for her.

"I'm sorry – really sorry." Her heart picked up pace when she heard his voice. All she could think of was 'why?' Why was he apologizing to her? Why was he this serious in front of her?

"Seth, w-why? Why are you…?" She couldn't stop her voice from trembling. A small voice in her mind was telling her the answer. But she didn't want to listen to it; Seth has to say it himself. It was impossible that…

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Seth grabbed her hand, and held on to it tightly, "I just…I'm sorry, Tia. I was dumb, and I'm a jerk for not listening to them – for dragging you into this."

"W-why? What's happening?" She felt her hands trembling, dreading his next words.

"I-I… I…" he couldn't seem to find the words he was going to answer with, "Tia, _it_ happened. It was so sudden. I didn't mean to… well, I mean, I didn't expect _she'd_ exist."

"She? She – do you mean, you already found _her_?"

Seth just nodded.

Tia withdrew her hand from Seth's. "I-I…" deep breath, "I don't know what to say." It came out as a breath. Suddenly her mind started swirling. _'It happened' _she was repeating in her mind. They hadn't even gone out once, and they were over. Just like that.

"Please tell me what I should do," he sounded helpless. He was hurting, too. Even in her cloudy mind, she could understand that.

"Seth…" She knelt down and hugged her knees. She suddenly felt that painful weight on her chest. It was unmistakable – her heart's breaking.

Seth crouched down to level with her face, he couldn't control his tears then. But she, was just staring at him, mouth agape, unable to move. It was really happening.

"Do anything. Scream at me, hit me. Swear at me. I'm hurting you. I never – ever – wanted you to get hurt. Believe me, Tia."

She wondered if that would really help her heart recover. If she got angry, if she got selfish, would it change the fact that Seth's leaving her?

"Tia, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"I knew. I planned to be a sport and accept it, if we ever come to this," her voice was small, and trembling.

"Tia…"

"But it's too early. I didn't expect it to hurt too much." She heard a sharp intake of breath, and then Seth was sobbing again. But it was weird that she wasn't. "Even if I say I forgive you, I'm only fooling myself. It doesn't take the pain away. So I'm sorry, please leave, Seth."

"Wait, Tia. I'm here, I won't attempt to defend myself. Do whatever you want, if you think it would ease some of the pain. Please…"

"She told you to leave, Seth." Jared said when he arrived. He pulled Tia towards him, while pushing Seth away.

"No – wait! Whatever you want, just please, let me make up to it. I won't expect you to forgive me. I just want to take your pain away."

"Scram," Jared said lowly, maintaining eye contact with Seth. Tia, then, ran inside their house, without looking back. It was then, when she saw Jared's concerned look towards her, that her tears spilled uncontrollably from her eyes.

Seth gave up then; he'll try again. He'll try every day if that's what it takes.


	9. He Said, She Says

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

"Since when were you able to see the future?" Seth asked casually as he sat beside Ellie. It was the third day since that fateful day – their meeting. It was, also, the third fruitless day of him trying to talk everything out with Tia and Jared. But he tried to stray away from those thoughts whenever he's with Ellie. She doesn't need to be concerned with problems he'd created on his own. So he asked this, to distract himself. He didn't know it brought her more than what he tried to avoid.

Everybody stopped as the tension built up in the room. Ellie frowned at the question, but everyone's attention fell to Edward who inhaled sharply and was now looking angrily at Ellie.

Seth scooted closer to Ellie, worried for her.

"What's wrong?" Bella held her husband's arm.

"Tell them everything," Edward said between clenched teeth. He was still trying to calm himself down, "I just need some air."

"I'm sorry," Ellie said after Edward left, "I wasn't able to stop my memories. I almost forgot there's a mind reader in the room."

"What did Edward see?" Alice worriedly asked.

She took a deep breath and with a smile faced Alice, "You were sent to a medical facility when they discovered your ability to see the future – that's what the stories my mom always told me. Not much changed since then. What they couldn't understand, they cast away and repel."

She stopped to look outside, "I was five when I first started seeing visions. First I just thought it was only a coincidence that I dream about things before they happen. And then it started to get frequent."

She looked at Alice again, "It was then that I told my Mom about the dreams, and the first time she talked about you. Do you know she looks so much like you? And she adores you so much."

"Ellie, what happened?" Alice didn't want to stray from the main question.

She sighed, "My mother did not believe you were crazy. She told me I should be happy because I was blessed with a gift like yours. But, see, my father wasn't a fan of the supernatural."

"Oh, Ellie,"

"He tried locking me in the house, putting me in home school. He made our neighbors believe I was an idiot – it was better than being a crazy child, he would say."

"That's just awful," Esme commented. Even she was building up anger at Ellie's father; no parent should ever shun their children for any reason.

"He'd never let my teachers stay for more than a few months. He was afraid they'd know our secret. When I was seven he lost his job. I saw it, I tried to tell him, but he would always ignore me. When he lost his job, he stopped hiring teachers for me; he said he didn't have a choice but to put me to school. My mother was forced to work. My father blamed me for all that happened. He even suspected that it was not seeing the future, but putting on curses on people – he meant my ability."

"He's despicable," Edward said. He just came back in.

"Well, you have to understand. We were in a freakish situation. It was not normal."

"Did he tell you that?" Alice asked in a high voice. "...that you're not normal?"

Ellie didn't respond; he didn't, but he might as well have. Her memories started coming, but she forced them back.

"That's trash. _He's_ trash, Ellie!" Edward said. Looks like he saw.

"He just doesn't know any better. I'd like us to just stop it here, please."

"If that's what you want," Seth said as he rubbed her shoulders hoping to calm her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Seth brings her again to the cliff to ease her mind.

"This really is an amazing view, Seth."

"Are you feeling fine, now?"

"Yes, much better."

They were silent for a moment; she, feeling the cool breeze, he, on the other hand was intently looking at her smiling face. He made a silent wish to have the strength to make that stay there.

He held her hand, diverting her attention to him. He kissed it tenderly, before saying, "I will make sure to bring you happiness for the rest of our lives."

How that cheesy line could come out from his mouth, he couldn't fathom. But then, he took a look at her face, and suddenly he wished he had more. She was looking, with a face so lovely, he felt his knees weaken at the sight of it. He was stunned and, undeniably, oggling at her. When he realized this, he would have jumped to stand if it were not for her next actions. He suddenly felt her arms wrap around him, "thank you," she breathed into his ear. He will admit it now. He's officially a loser. In those few seconds that she hugged him, he lost himself, and was unable to respond. He wasn't even able to hug her back. He must still had his mouth open when she talked.

"I knew seeing you here was the best choice. Did you know the first time I saw you in a vision, I immediately packed my bags?" she shyly admitted.

It was, for him, a mix of elation and a little bit of regret for he couldn't really think about how to respond to everythong she'd said and done until now.

He stood up offered his hand to her, and pulled her into a hug. Finally, finally, he opened his mouth to talk, "thank you, for coming into my life."

She laughs lightly at that, "usually you thank people who come into your life if they pulled you out of misery. It seems I just pulled you in one. Seth, you had a great life until me."

"No, you are why my life is great now," he answered immediately tightening his hold on her while at it.

"I'll make it right by you. I'll make it right with everyone. And then you won't have to worry about anything else."

"Thank you, Seth."

.

.

.

That afternoon, Seth went back to Emily's looking for Jared. He goes to their house to find both Jared and Tia.

"I won't stop," he was panting from running everywhere, "I'll go here and find you every day for the rest of my life, if you wanted. I just want to show you that I really am sorry. I would accept any kind of punishment. I want to make up for the hurt that I've caused you both."

"I will be here always kicking your ass," Jared angrily barked before slamming their front door shut.

.

.

.

When Ellie found out about Seth's current progress – or the lack of it – with Tia and Jared, she decided to go on her own to the siblings. Jacob had unintentionally mentioned it while talking with Bella.

"Wait up, are you sure you're going alone?" Seth asked jogging beside Ellie, she was on a bike to Jared's and Tia's house.

"Yes, of course. It's time we try a different approach, besides, it's not a good time for her to see you just yet. It's too early; a little space would do you both good."

"Fine, okay, **_but_** is Jared going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Let's just wait another time. I'm not comfortable with this."

"Don't worry; he won't hurt me; you're still brothers, right?"

He responded with a whimper. They were walking then sine the ground was making it difficult for her.

"Seth," she stopped walking to face him, "trust me, okay?"

"I do," he said quickly, "I really do; I'm just worried."

She smiled amusedly at him. "You look so cute when you're worried."

Seth couldn't help but groan.

"Seth," she started to talk again, "I have to do this, okay?"

"Does it really have to be now, while Jared is there?"

"Please," she said with a little frown on her face.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, he surrendered, "Alright, jeez, but I'll stay close by. If anything happens," he looked at her directly in her eyes and held both her shoulders, "I don't know, yell or something, okay?"

Giggling, she shrugged her shoulders from his hands and patted one of his arms, "Promise. Now let me through."

In the past Seth would stubbornly follow Jacob around to the point of annoyance. He remembered a day when Jake got so mad and snapped, _"I swear when you finally imprint on someone, she's gonna be more stubborn than you, you'll eat frustration for breakfast."_

He wondered if Jacob had any sensing of the future, or if that was some weird manifestation of his Alpha character. "Whatever it is, he'd probably get a kick out of this."

.

.

.

**Ellie's POV**

I was stubborn enough to act tough in front of Seth, but truth is, I don't know how Jared will react once he sees me – he hasn't decided on that either. I'm riding on the fact that wolves could not harm their brother's object of imprint – not intentionally. _Great, how optimistic._

I know Jared will be opening the door for me; I don't even have to knock. He'd smell me – no matter how weird that would've sounded, I'm not surprised by it. The wolf connection is stronger than I've imagined – if I were to base it on Jacob's explanations.

Standing at the front of their door, I was convincing myself not to turn back. In just a few seconds, he'll be here. Seth told me to yell if something happens, right?

The door slowly opened to reveal Jared – seemingly just right out of bed. That was a shock, my worst case scenario was that he'll burst through the door lunging at me – I was debating if I should try and check if he will.

"Hello," he tried to put on a smile, which made me at ease from where I'm standing.

"Uhm, hi," now that he's being kind, I sort of feel embarrassed to think about that worst case scenario, "I wonder if you could," and now I can't turn back, "let me talk to Tia?"


	10. On the Other Side

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

_"Hello," he tried to put on a smile, which made me at ease from where I'm standing._

_"Uhm, hi," now that he's being kind, I sort of feel embarrassed to think about that worst case scenario, "I wonder if you could," and now I can't turn back, "let me talk to Tia?"_

He's not changing his expression; I'm kind of alarmed by it. Is he considering it? Is he against it? My panic probably showed in my face because he sighed, and gave me a small smile.

It took him a few seconds, but he answered, "Could you," now he was uncertain, "just wait here a moment." With that, he disappeared inside.

I didn't have to wait long. "Okay, come on inside," Jared said when he appeared by the door again.

Though still a bit uncertain, I walked inside the house.

Even until then, Tia was uncertain on how to accept me. Tia was still confused about everything, but I'm confident, her good nature would win over her decision.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tia was a beautiful girl, with a warm smile. If she were harboring any bad feelings towards me, she wasn't showing it.

"Yes, I feel I need to tell you the truth."

"I know about the future seeing." Probably from Jared, Ellie thought.

"You heard from Jared."

"Yes, uhm..."

Just then, Jared peeked from the kitchen.

"Just water for me, please. And, soda for Tia, to perk you up, right?"

"Was that for..."

"Jared, yes. But he really doesn't have to bring me anything you know."

She laughed lightly, "so this is how it feels to talk to you; it feels a bit weird."

She stopped laughing, waving her hands awkwardly, "not that I mean you're weird, I mean with the future thing."

"I get it," I said with a small smile. She's trying to lighten up the mood. Always a ray of sunshine – so much like Seth. _Wait_ – where did that come from?

"You were gonna say something?" she looked at me, confused. I was grateful she ignored why I frowned in the middle of a good conversation.

"I want to tell you in person, how sorry I am for my selfishness. I-I don't know how to make it up to you."

She stiffened, while I was having a hard time talking.

"I saw you – no, I mean, I saw you were together," she was about to speak but I cut her, "don't get me wrong, I was already on my way here."

"Oh," was her only response.

"B-but that doesn't erase the fact that I went on and met him. I knew what would happen, I was aware of…" I couldn't say relationship, it'll trigger weird emotions in both of us, that I know, "your _situation_. And yet, I continued."

I sighed, I couldn't look her in the eyes. From my peripheral vision, she wasn't looking at me either. "Tia, I…" I stopped, I felt my voice was about to break. Taking in a deep breath, I continued, "I was selfish and coming here to apologize and tell you all that doesn't make me any less. I've wronged you; and I would understand if you would hate me, but p-please…" I couldn't hold it in, after all, "don't hate Seth. You and I know he's as much of a victim as you are. I just…"

I slumped, finally giving in to the tears. Yay, waterworks, now I look like a fool. "I don't know. I'm just really, really sorry."

I looked up when a glass of water was shoved to my face. I peeked up to see Jared's calm expression.

I looked at Tia who was now on the verge of tears.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to give you pain."

"No, I'm just happy. I was afraid of who you'll turn out to be. This meeting could've turned out in very bad ways. I'm glad you're **_you_**. I'm relieved that relieved you turned out to be the kind girl Seth deserves," Tia explained as she attempted to wipe her unshed tears.

"I don't think I understand," what she said was confusing; was she expecting this all along?

"I'm not mad at you, nor Seth. I was aware that this could happen. I'm just thankful you turned out to be a very sweet girl. I wouldn't want anyone less amazing if I were to give up my feelings for Seth."

Ellie must have had her mouth hanging the whole time Tia was talking. She didn't expect her to have this reaction towards her, despite the imprinting and the future-seeing. "_You_ are amazing yourself." This girl was in deep grief – her breaking voice was a giveaway – and yet, she could say these words to her.

"I do get that a lot," she answered nodding to herself. She cracked a smile not long after and was laughing at herself. Ellie couldn't help but laugh with her. She saw Jared shaking his head at the two, but with a content smile on his face. Tia excused herself and when she came back, she was holding a tray of cookies.

"Thank you," Ellie said as she enjoyed the snacks prepared by Tia. "I mean for everything today. Your kindness is my saving grace."

"I was actually kind of expecting it, to tell you the truth – I mean Seth imprinting. You don't have to punish yourself over it."

"But still…"

"That's enough, we're not holding anything against you, okay?" she elbowed Jared.

"Ow! Huh?" Jared eyed Tia confusedly, "Oh, yeah, no hard feelings."

"I really, really appreciate your kindness," she breathed a sigh of relief, "to tell you the truth, I was pretty scared that Jared would lunge at me any moment back there."

"I wouldn't do that. You're one of the pack's imprint – and besides, Tia didn't want trouble."

Ellie smiled at him.

"But it was kinda annoying hearing Seth from outside muttering nonsense at me. "_Don't do it..don't you dare…"_ Blah, blah. As if he could actually threaten me," he said, smug.

She was hit with embarrassment. She didn't keep track of Seth because she was a little frantic and nervous at going to Tia's, she focused her energy to the conversation they were about to have. They talked some more, but her mind was already on Seth and the reason he had to do that. It would've caused the situation to turn bad.

As soon as she walked out of the house, she strode almost angrily to Seth. Of course he just had to threaten Jared while they were trying to reconcile with the siblings – so much for being apologetic.

She hesitated, when she saw him clearly, he looked troubled. He was thinking deeply to himself that he almost didn't notice her there. But as soon as he did, he pulled her into a tight hug. Why was she angry, again? She completely forgot. She wrapped her hands around the hotness of his skin.

"What's wrong?" her worry evident in her voice.

"Ellie, I can't stand it."

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." Now she was more worried, she hasn't seen this side of Seth before.

"You can't always bear the wrong I've done to Tia. It's not your fault. You and I are a given – nature's verdict, so to speak. I was just impatient – that was entirely my fault. So please," Ellie's heart almost jumped from her chest as Seth faced her and she could see the intensity of the emotions in his eyes, "don't cry anymore. Don't be sad anymore. We're going to be happy together, and I will fix all of this, okay? Just be happy, and everything will be fine."

She nodded dumbly, unable to get over the warm feeling in her heart, now creeping up to her cheeks. In front of her was Seth – the optimistic, talkative, full of energy Seth. But right now, with those words, she saw the serious Seth – the one who will protect her and love her, and support her – and in that moment, she felt her world was finally put in place. Here, in his arms, she believed that everything will truly be okay.

.

.

.

"So you're Ellie! I've been hearing so much about you from Seth." Emily greeted as soon as she stepped on her house.

"Good things, I hope." Ellie replied giving the older woman a small smile. Seth had decided to take her to Emily's and introduce her - formally, as all of them already knew her, no doubt - to his pack.

"Ugh!" the boys groaned in unison.

"No offense, Ellie. You're gorgeous, that's true," she heard Seth growl from behind her, "but seeing Seth's never-ending – close to obsessive – thoughts was really getting on our nerves." Embry teased, though he was mainly looking at Seth.

"Hey!" Seth. Ellie couldn't force down a giggle.

"Hey, boys, be nice." Emily said, but she was laughing at their childishness.

"Hello, I'm Sam," a deep voice cut in the laughter.

"Hi, I'm Ellie," she nervously answered.

"Don't worry about him, Ellie," Emily said as she pushed the younger girl inside the house, "he still likes to act like he's in-charge." This made Sam laugh in his deep voice.

"That's because Jake likes to act like a kid most of the time," Jared, who popped out from behind them, teased.

She gave him a smile, while he gave her a small nod.

"Oh yeah?" Jacob said, as he reached for Jared. He caught Jared's neck in his arms. Jared wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist, attempting to outbalance him.

Laughter echoed within the house as the two rolled around the floor.

Seth smiled seeing Ellie laugh carelessly with the others. He slung his arm around her shoulders, earning her attention. Seeing the blush in her cheeks, he grinned wider, "C'mon! You've got to taste Emily's cooking!"

"Yeah! She's the best cook," someone excitedly said as he passed them – maybe Collin, she thought.

"You haven't lived if you haven't tasted," Quil said in agreement, already sitting down on the table.

She was surprised that by the time she sat on the table, the chicken pieces Emily cooked were still untouched. That was when she noticed that their eyes were on her.

"Emily threatened not to cook for anyone who eats before you do," Seth whispered, as he tried to muffle the snicker from his mouth by burying his face on her shoulder.

The gesture only made Ellie more self-conscious. She looked down, and hastily grabbed a part, "thank you. Please eat. Thanks Emily!" She said in one breath, her heart hammering in embarrassment.

Seth looked up at her, first confused, but when he saw the blush deepening on her cheeks, he understood. He laughed quietly, hugging her.

"Ugh, stop it already, Seth! We're eating here," Embry commented – his mouth, full from the chicken he just ate.

"Like you could be stopped from eating," Seth retaliated by sticking his tongue out at Embry.


End file.
